May's 18 Plus Adventures in Hoenn
by Chespiner
Summary: Dawn and Rosa have had their turns, now its May's turn to slut up her region. All characters used not owned by me (sadly), play Pokemon you fucks! (PS: This is the Hoenn from ORAS) Also a little on the shorter side, but gens 1-3 have less female characters so blame GameFreak, not me.
1. Roxanne

It had been a full month since I had turned Eighteen,(the normal age trainers leave to go on their journeys) but all I had been doing for the month was masturbating as I had grown really horny in the months leading up and because I was Eighteen I found the joys of various sex toys. Most days I didn't even bother to wear clothes for more then half an hour before I dived back into my new found orgasmic trance. The only reason I felt like leaving home was because one of my neighbours mentioned that the nearest gym leader was female and around my age. I had done a lot of self discovery over this past month and had found out that I was a lesbian.

I got up out of bed and picked up the nearest vibrator that wasn't soaked in my femicum or still in it's packaging. I then set the vibrator to low and inserted it inside of my pussy. I then picked up a pair of black tights which I used to wear as sleep wear before I found sex toys. Since then I've always slept naked and with a sex toy nearby. It felt weird having something over my crotch after going almost a full month pant-less. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a black slinglet, which I also used to wear as sleepwear. While I was at my wardrobe I picked up a pair of white short-shorts and a red slinglet. I threw them over my first layer of clothing and went to go slip into my yellow ankle high sneakers. I then positioned a red bow-tie band in my hair before leaving the house and heading towards Rustboro where the first gym was.

On my way to Rustboro, I found it ever increasingly hard to walk with a vibrator inside of me, my tights would also get 'sucked' into my crotch forcing me to readjust them every few hundred metres. But I finally made it to Rustboro. I asked around for directions for the gym and was eventually lead there by a student. Apparently the Gym Leader is a teacher at the local school and all her students know where the gym is, as she lets them watch her battles from time to time. I opened the doors and was surprised to see an attractive girl around my age in a grey dress and white button up shirt. She decorated her outfit with orange-pink ties. She also wore matching stockings. She definitely had the teacher vibe about her, but it didn't fit her as she seemed too young for the vibe. I couldn't help but noticed that the shoulder straps for her dress highlighted her amble breasts, almost perfectly framing them. She looked over in my direction and started walking over to me. As she walked I noticed that for a girl of her breast size she still didn't feel the need to wear a bra.

When she was in-front of me, she introduced herself with 'Hey, my eyes are up here'.

'Oh, sorry. I'm just mesmerised by what I like' I replied. My words were rewarded with a slight blush.

'Flattery gets you no where with me.' She stated. 'Just so you know, you need to make an appointment before you challenge me to a battle. I'm a very busy lady' She added.

'Oh, I'm not here for a simple battle.' I replied. 'I'm here for you'

She blushed slightly harder.

'Fine, but I still need to practise my class for tomorrow. If you can keep 100 percent focus on what I'm saying instead of doing I'll reward you. If not you're getting punished.'

I nodded in agreement.

'It's Roxanne by the way' she said sticking out her hand for me to shake.

'May' I replied, reaching my hand to shake hers.

After the shake she grabbed my hand and let me to the empty school. She took me to her classroom and continued to the front of the classroom while I sat down somewhere near the middle of the room. Roxanne prepared somethings before starting her speech on a new type of pokemon that was recently discovered, that being fairy types. While she was explaining that some pokemon like Gardevior, Marill and Mawile had been classed as fairy types, she was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. I knew it had just started but I was finding it hard to focus on what was coming out of her mouth rather then what her hands were doing. She left one button done up, before pulling out her bare breasts. She started on what fairy types were strong against, while she did this. Her skin colour was the exact same for her arms and breasts, which was a rare sight. She then began to fondle her breasts while she talked about what fairy types were weak against. She then picked up a piece of chalk and turned to face the black board and started to write down all of the pokemon that fell within the fairy typing. With her other hand she lowered her black panties. I was wrong about her wearing pinkish orange stockings, instead she was wearing pinkish orange thigh high socks. She then turned back around while removing her dress by unzipping it. She then stepped out of it, before picking up a pointing stick and moving besides the desk so I had I full view of her half naked body. She then started gliding the stick along the length of her exposed pussy while listing some examples of moves that fairy types get a same type attack bonus from. I found it hard to focus on what she was saying but I had a strategy of looking into her bright red eyes. I found that this allowed me to focus on what Roxanne was saying.

Roxanne must of noticed this as she had started to move closer to me, which made it harder to keep the eye contact. Eventually the gym leader was on my desk with her bare crotch inches away from my face. She then bend over and started fondling her breasts in front of my face. She would also eventually press her nipples against my mouth. After finishing her speech about fairy type pokemon she hopped off my desk and leaned over it and kiss me. The kiss was long and affectionate. During the kiss I felt the naked teacher start to grind her southern lips against the desk's edge. When she broke the kiss a strand of salvia hang from our mouths, before breaking and landing on my chest and the desk. 'You did a good job, not even my girlfriend can focus on me for one of my speeches.' she complimented walking over to her desk to retrieve something. 'You must be really horny by now, I'll treat you to this then' she added, while holding up a strap-on dildo with one hand and a white and red bikini with the other. 'I have a bit of a bikini fetish, so if you could change into this, I'd be grateful' she said handing me the bikini she was holding in her other hand. I gladly took it and started stripping down until I as naked as the gym leader in front of me. While I slid into the bikini, Roxanne attached the strap-on to her crotch before giving it a few strokes while waiting for me.

Now in the bikini I walked up to Roxanne who told me to face away from her and to left my leg up so she could grab onto it and hold it up to gain access to my pussy. She grabbed my thigh with one hand and my breast with the other, while I moved the fabric which covered my pussy to the side, to help her. Roxanne then inserted the dildo and started groping my breast at the same time, keeping a good slow rhythm at first, before slowly speeding it up. While I had gotten used to a dildo, I hadn't gotten used to the feeling of someone else's actions moving the dildo instead of mine. Because of this I started moaning slightly. Plus every time the gym leader thrusted into me, she pushed the vibrator I still had inside me further into me. On top of that Roxanne worked wonders with her hand. And on top of that, the feeling of someone else's bare breasts on my back and my thigh was exciting me. I started moaning louder after a few minutes and let out an orgasmic cry, while cuming. My femicum was muffled by Roxanne's rod and because of this, went everywhere. On my thighs, her thigh highs and on her desk. Roxanne let me go, slowly allowing me to land on the floor with some difficulty.

'I'm almost to climax, a little oral and I'll be set' she said before sitting on her desk. I nodded and kneeled in-between her legs and undid one of the buckles and removed the strap blocking her pussy. I set to work and using my unexperienced tongue managed to bring Roxanne over the edge. I was rewarded by a spray of the gym leaders semen which landed all over my face. I licked off the femicum around my face and was reminded of the chocolate given to teachers by their students at the end of the year.

'You did a fine job. I'd have to say that would have been your first time or one of your first times, anyway you did good. I'd grade you a 'B plus''. she said commenting on my skills as a first-timer.

'Thanks' I replied. The feeling of another persons pussy on my tongue felt orgasmic. 'I could really get used to this' I thought to myself.

Roxanne slipped out of the strap-on and handed it to me, she then instructed me to slip it on and begin plowing her. I began at a slow pace before eventually gaining speed. Eventually she ended up orgasming and I switched holes. We continued this for a good hour before Roxanne was completely beat. Roxanne let me keep the bikini and I gathered my things and left, locking the door behind me at Roxanne's instruction.

I was no longer a virgin and I couldn't wait to continue my eighteen plus adventure around Hoenn, or should I say Hoe-In.


	2. Lisia

I headed over to Slateport after hearing so much about Contests and one particular Contest Star, Lisia. After riding Mr. Briney's ship I rushed through the beach and into town in the white and red bikini Roxanne had gifted me. As I grew closer to the Contest Hall I managed my way through the crowd of people gathering around the building and entered it.

As I entered it, I was thrusted a frilly costume and guided into the women's changing room. Once in there and still a little confused I was greeted by a completely naked lady with cyan hair. She waved at me from across the room with her index and middle finger before making her way over to me.

'Good luck out there, the crowd's fierce.' She said before going back to her costume. 'Thanks' I mumbled before looking at my outfit I was given. It consisted of a button up top, with nothing covering the chest and a flashy pink and purple mini skirt. I was also given matching high heels with bands that would travel up my legs. Still a little puzzled I changed out of my bikini and into my new costume. The skirt barely covered my crotch and my breasts were pushed outwards, thanks to the shirt. I was a little nervous being semi-naked in a room alone with a complete stranger. I looked over at her and she was 'fully' dressed in her own flashy outfit. Her blue and white shirt only covered a little of her midriff and her skirt only went to her crotch. But she had white shorts on underneath. She also had white fluffy arm bands covering her forearm and matching fluff around her neck. She wore only one white and blue thigh high sock. She finished off her outfit with blue high heels. She walked over to me and wished me good luck a second time, before a woman in a black suit came up to us and said 'Alright, you two are up next. Now I want you two to start off holding hands and wearing a fake smile. Got it? Fake smile. Those bastards don't deserve a real smile. Then after that just do whatever feels natural. Now break a leg' she said before walking off. 'Oh, also Pink, stop covering your boobs. You look insecure. Don't be, you're a super star.' she said addressed to me.

'Don't worry about her, a good long fucking is all she needs' the lady next to me said. 'Name's Lisia. Let's kill them out there' she added.

'Mine's May' I said now doubly nervous. One to what was going on and two to be up next with the famous Lisia.

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the elevated platform next to Lisia. She looked in my direction and nodded while extending her hand, I nodded back and took her hand. She then raise our holding hands to make 45 degree angles with our elbows. The platform raised and I could hear the faint sound of heavy dubstep being played above us. I looked over at Lisia who was preparing by clearing her face with her hand, before leaving it slightly raised. To match her I raised my free arm a little. Just before the platform stopped Lisia and I smiled before reaching the stage. I could hear deafening screams, even over the loud music. Lisia let go of my hand before spinning off diagonally to the left. While she was spinning I noticed that her shorts didn't have a back to them. I then decided to follow up Lisia's spin with a cartwheel into splits in the air. I did so and received a massive roar from the crowd when I flashed my crotch during. I looked over at Lisia who had grabbed two banana's from somewhere and was licking them, like they were penises. She then threw one over to me, and I caught it, before thrusting it in-between my breasts. Lisia then walked over to me, before kneeling and inserting the remaining banana in my vagina. She then peeled the banana before inserting the peeled part into her mouth, before biting down on it. She then swallowed it while standing up. She then grabbed both bananas and threw them into the crowd. She then started seductively removing her 'skirt' before throwing that to the side. Then she walked off stage quickly, before coming back with a poke-ball vibrator. While she was gone I teased the crowd by acting like I was going to lower my skirt but not actually doing so.

When Lisia came back she whispered in my ear and instructed me on doing a roll on the stage floor. I did so, but before I could finish my roll, I was stopped by Lisia who was holding my ass in the air. She then began gliding the tip of the vibrator along my pussy before pressing it into my crotch. She also started making her way to my asshole with her tongue, while groping my lower cheeks. I started moaning and as I was moaning I could tell that some of the hornier people of the crowd had started making out with each other, as I could hear moans over the music. When I was just about to reach climax, Lisia stopped and stood up and stripped out her shorts and shirt before squatting over my face. She then brought my ass back up to her face and started licking it. I followed in her actions and started licking as well. But I was surprised to feel that Lisia was as close to climax as I was. It seemed she was turned on, by being watched. Which was a perfect fetish for someone in her role. We both started to moan into our licks before we came together, pretty much at the same time. I was reminded off really strong mints, when I savoured the taste of Lisia.

As I started fading out, the last thing I saw was a naked Lisia walking away, before stopping and slapping her ass for the entire crowd to see.

I woke up in the dressing room. I quickly changed and got out of the contest hall. As I exited I ran into Lisia. She invited me to her house, but I declined as there was another person's house I wanted to go to. The next gym leader's house.


	3. Flannery

The hike to Lavaridge was long and hard, but it was extremely worth it, as from what I had gathered from asking people around me. Apparently Lavaridge was the location of the next female gym leader. I also heard that she likes to hang around the hot springs. Although I overheard some people say that she doesn't like hanging around the hot springs in town and prefers the hot springs closer to the the top of the volcano. People have even named those hot springs after her, since she spends so much time there. If she isn't in her gym or in her house she's hanging around up there. Although the path up to said to springs is filled with high levelled pokemon and dangerous rocking outcrops.

The first thing I did when finally reaching Lavaridge was to pass by the gym and see if the gym leader was there. If she wasn't then it would be a fifty/fifty chance of her being up at her hot springs or at her house.

'Is the gym leader inside?' I asked the nearest person to the gym.

'Oh Flannery? No, she's up at the hot springs again. She said she won't be back down for another few hours' he said.

'Thanks' I replied, beginning to walk off, when I realised I had no idea where to go to get to the higher up hot springs. 'Uh, in what direction is the hot springs she's at?' I asked.

'Just go to the back of the gym and there's a door that leads to the path up to the Flannery Springs. Just be careful though' he replied.

'Thanks again' I said back heading into the gym.

It didn't take long until I was outside again and looking up at the huge hike I had ahead of me. Even though there was no-one around me, I decided against changing into my bikini as the wild Pokemon might take advantage of me. Even though it was a stupid idea as I could have easily slipped, I started running as fast as I could up the path. Within ten minutes of continuous sprinting I made it up the path and had the amazing view of Lavaridge and the Flannery Springs in-front of me. I took the path away from the hot springs and changed into my bikini after setting down my bag. The path I walked bare foot on was surprisingly smooth. Either Flannery found a really good spot or she took some time fixing the place up.

I walked back towards the hot springs and on the side of the biggest hot spring was a girl with crazy red hair. She was sleeping peacefully with her head against a rock on the side of the spring. The tiny bubbles in the water made her modestly sized breasts keep bouncing up and down. From what I could see, she had a modest body frame, which didn't match her swimsuit choice. Her bikini top was only connected at the top of her chest with a golden ring. A few hours ago the swimsuit would have been white, but because she stayed in the water for a long period of time, the parts of her swimsuit directly touching her skin became see through. Her bikini top cling tightly to her inverted nipples. From what I could see through the almost clear water her bikini bottoms cling tightly to her southern lips as well. I slowly slid into the hot spring the gym leader was in and the moment the water touched my swimsuit the white became see through. The water felt amazing but knowing that I was basically naked next to an attractive gym leader made me nervous. As I laid back my eyes kept coming back to the sleeping Flannery in-front of me. I noticed she had slender limbs with not much thickness to them. She also had a perfectly flat stomach, with no mention of any sort of abs anywhere. I began to lean back and raise my lower body to float on the top of the water. When I was in the process of floating I must have woken up Flannery and brought her to her senses. I sat down on the natural rock and looked over in her direction and waved.

Flannery had made a failed attempt to cover herself up as she held her arm across her stomach and her hand on her thigh. She also had her other arm underneath her breasts and she held onto her elbow with her hand. She wore a worried expression on her face and she had the faint signs of blushing.

'You don't mind me being here do you?' I asked her trying to melt the ice.

'No, not at all. Anyone that can make it up here, deserves to use these hot springs' she replied.

'Least she's willing to share her things' I thought.

'My name's May and your's?' I asked her, which was a stupid thing as I already knew it

'Flannery, If you want a challenge you're going to have to wait' she informed me.

'Oh, no I don't want a challenge' I replied. 'I just want to chill up here with you' I added.

'Oh, thanks.' She said reservedly.

We continued to sit in silence, enjoying the water for a good twenty minutes, before one of us said anything. I glanced over at Flannery from time to time and I noticed she seemed deep in thought about something. She also avoided eye contact with me by looking at the nearby rock face, but she would sometimes glance over at me.

'OH, THAT'S WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM!' she randomly yelled breaking the silence. I looked at her again, giving her the signal to continue. 'Last week, I went to the Trainer Contest Special and saw you on stage. No wonder you're really calm with having a see through bikini' she explained, with her previous shyness fading away.

'Yeah? What did you think?' I asked her in response.

'It was a real turn on' she answered. 'I ended up completely naked and in a small orgy.' she added. 'Flannery has a nasty side' I thought to myself.

'Well that's what I was going for, even if I was nervous as hell' I replied.

After I said that, Flannery's shy side slightly returned.

'Man, I wish I had big breasts like your's' she said trying to avoid looking at them

'Don't be jealous, big breasts aren't everything. In fact I'm jealous of _your_ breasts since they match your body frame so nicely' I replied back.

'Plus you have a little more down around your ass' I added.

'You really think so?' she nervously asked back.

'Definitely. Plus you look so much more seductive when your swimsuit is clinging tightly to your skin.' I answered, putting forward a seductive remark.

The nervous gym leader caught what I was saying and started heavily blushing.

She waited a little bit before asking this. 'Can I touch them?' She asked while slowly making her way closer to me. 'Your breasts I mean' she added.

'Sure' I answered. 'I was slowly getting somewhere with her' I thought to myself.

'Just let me remove this, so there's no interference.' I said before taking off my now see-through bikini top and placing it next to the spring. While Flannery slowly moved her hands to touch my now bare breasts, I raised my hands under the water, so they were directly under my breasts and were touching them, stopping them from bouncing up and down with the waves from Flannery's movements. When she finally made contact with my breasts, she focused on my nipples more then anything else. This was probably because she had inverted nipples and had never seen normal nipples before.

'Man, I never thought I would be touching another female's breasts before. They feel really good.' She said starting to lose her nervousness again.

I allowed her to feel up my breasts for several minutes before stopping her and slipping my hands under her bikini top and feeling her breasts. Flannery's nipples felt puffy and it was weird to be able to slightly insert my fingers into them. Like I expected she had firm yet bouncy breasts that could easily rival someone with much larger breasts. I was rewarded with a slight moan from Flannery. I continued this for a few minutes, until Flannery started moaning heavier. I leaned in and whispered. 'Why don't we take this to your room' into her ear. When I straightened my body back, I noticed that Flannery was blushing. She nodded before climbing out of the spring and retrieving her towel. As I climbed out, she started stripping out of her swimsuit and then wrapped her bare body with her towel. Meanwhile, as I didn't have a towel I just threw my red shirt over my bare chest and started walking down the path back to the gym with Flannery.

As we walked, I let Flannery take the lead, because as soon as we entered the gym, I would have to follow her to her house anyway. Taking the rear allowed me to take a good long look at the back side of the gym leader. Like I mentioned earlier she had a good back side. On the rare occasion Flannery's towel would slip giving me a quick look at her assets. When we reached the gym, Flannery lead me to a flight of stairs I didn't see before and lead me up them. On the higher level, I saw that this was Flannery's Apartment directly above her gym. She stopped in front of her bedroom door and said. 'Allow me to go inside and get ready. Oh yeah, please wear the clothes in this wardrobe.' before entering her room. I looked inside the wardrobe and found a set of clothes, that turned out to be sexy lingerie. I took it to the couch and removed my clothes before attempting to slip into the lingerie. I tried on the gloves first. They were a see-through green and travelled up to my shoulders. They also had two green ribbons stemming out of the wrists. I moved onto the 'bra' which was a matching colour and had a trail that flowed down to my hips. The trail avoided my midriff. I raised the garter-belt onto my hips before moving onto the stockings which were a slightly darker shade of green, but still shared the see-through trend of the other pieces of lingerie. As I finished adjusting the loose ends of my outfit, the bedroom door opened and Flannery was leaning on the door frame. I turned around and was aroused by what I saw. She was wearing a one piece, with what looked like tiger stripes down the sides and it had a red bow-tie in-between her breasts. Her gloves were fingerless and only travelled to her elbows. Her one piece included the garter-belt and it was holding up thigh high stockings. Her entire outfit was a mixed colour of black and brown, but just like mine it was completely see-through. I excitedly walked over to her.

'Sorry for making you wear this, I have a slight lingerie fetish' she apologised.

'Don't worry, I could get used to this' I replied before pushing Flannery against the door frame and leaning in to kiss her. As the kiss grew on, I noticed that Flannery took the time to apply lipstick. With one hand I removed her hairband and with the other, I slowly brought it to her crotch. Flannery on the other hand, moved her hands to my ass and started groping my lower cheeks. The kiss lasted ten minutes before Flannery finally broke it and lead me to her bed. There she pushed me onto it before kneeling and bringing her tongue to my covered feet. Her tongue then travelled up my leg and up my stomach before resting in-between my breasts. She then forced me onto my back with her body before bringing her crotch to my face. I teased her by licking her entire crotch, minus her pussy. When I finally got to her pussy though, a few strokes of my tongue was enough to reward me with an orgasmic cry and a muffled shower of her femicum. I sucked on the cum soaked fabric and the taste of chilli flavoured chocolate came to mind. Flannery then lay over me and took one of her breasts out of her one piece and brought it to my mouth. As I started sucking on the nipple Flannery brought her fingers to my crotch. I added thrusts of my tongue into her inverted nipples around the same time as she started moving her fingertips inside of me as she thrusted. With her skill I was able to climax quickly and ended up soaking the palms of Flannery's gloves with my semen. She lowered her face until it was above mine and stared longingly into my eyes. 'You look much better with your hair down' I said after a moment of silence.

'You think?' she asked in replied.

I nodded before requesting to sit up. In our natural sitting positions I noticed that the gym leader's feet where close to my crotch. I then grabbed Flannery's foot and guided her big toe to my crotch. Taking the hint, Flannery then started gliding her toe across my pussy. After a few strokes Flannery furthered it by inserting her toes into the fleshy cave. As Flannery worked on getting her foot inside me, I moved my foot closer to her crotch before inserting my big toe inside of Flannery, forcing her lingerie one piece to move downwards. Her nipples slipped out because of this.

Flannery seemed to have weak feet as my toe and inner walls brought her to a quick climax. I climaxed not to long afterwards.

I pushed Flannery on her back and engaged a kiss. As we kissed I brought my hand to her crotch and my other one to her breasts. She did the same. We continued this for another good hour or so. We both ended up climaxing ten times. At Flannery's request I let her sit up before she stood up and started stripping. I did the same and to my surprise watched Flannery get in her bed. She invited me under the covers and I took it. We continued fingering each other until we fell asleep.


	4. Courtney

I was awoken in the middle of the night by Flannery

'I'm sorry for waking you up, now's the best time to go back to get our clothes. Now while the strong pokemon are asleep' she explained.

'Sure, just give me a bit to wake up fully' I replied.

Flannery gave me five minutes to wake up before we left for Flannery Springs, but I didn't wake up fully and yawned most of the way up the path. It turns out placing a town under a volcano was a good idea, as the nights weren't as cold, because of the warm air flowing from the volcano.

When we got to the top, Flannery just grabbed her clothes, while I took the time to slip into my tights, and just throw everything else I wasn't wearing into my bag. Because of this Flannery was the only one naked as I had wore my shirt I took down with us, yesterday. Flannery invited me back to her bed, but I declined.

When she asked why, I gave her this 'I've still got a long journey ahead of me and any head start I'm given I should take' I said.

She nodded in agreement and we walked down together, going our separate ways when we reached her gym.

As I exited the gym, I remembered someone say something about an ex-Team Magma Admin living in Lavaridge. They said she was creepy yet extremely seductive. Apparently she lived in the house closest to the entry way to Route 112. Following the rumours lead me to a small house at the other end of town.

I took a deep breath and knocked loudly on her door. When nothing happened, I knocked again, louder and longer. Again nothing happened, until I was about to knock for a third time. I lowered my fist and watched as the lights inside turned on. The final light turned on, before the door opened. I was greeted by a purple haired female, who was only wearing a red jumper, which was barely zipped up. The jumper had brownish gold horns on the hood and a black 'M' on her right breast. This chick had only zipped up her jumper enough so it covered her crotch. Understandably she wore an angry expression.

'What do you want? And at a time like this.' She said with a mix of sleepiness and anger.

'I want you' I said trying to be seductive. The moment I mentioned wanting her, the initial anger faded, being quickly replaced with confusion and blushing.

'Alright, I'll let you in, only because you've peaked my interest. Ever since that time three years ago with the grunt has left me wanting more' she replied letting me in. I had no idea what she was on about, but having a sexy nearly naked girl let you in for sex is always a good thing.

The distance between the front door and her bedroom was short, but having a lady who was only wearing a jumper taunt you as she walked made it seem like forever. When she finally stopped at her bedroom she said 'I don't have any idea of how to do this, so I'm counting on you to take the lead.'

'Will do' I replied.

'The name's Courtney by the way' she added.

'May' I responded as I removed my remaining clothes.

Courtney's nervousness showed as she stayed standing there while she blushed.

'Try leaning over the bed' I instructed. She nodded and leaned over her bed, using one arm to lean on while she attempted to cover herself up with the other.

I kneeled in-front of her rear end and was treated to her 'best' side. I could tell that she was still a virgin, her vaginal lips were the perfect shade of pink and had the right amount of puffiness. She shared the same ass with Flannery.

'This position is highly un-lady-like' she said before I dived in and grabbed her thighs with my hands. I quickly teased her by licking the area around her lips before traversing the length of them with my tongue. While my tongue did that, I messaged her inner thighs with my fingers. I was quickly rewarded with heavy moans from Courtney. As I began to insert my tongue into her flesh cave and flick my tongue around inside quickly I heard the unzipping of a jumper and realised that Courtney took her shields down and was leaning on both of her hands. I continued to flick my tongue inside her, but as I did this I moved my hands from her inner thighs and slowly crept them up to her free breasts. They were really firm and perky. Deciding to bring Courtney to a quick climax I focused on her nipples, and flicked quicker. After about a minute she let out an orgasmic cry and came into my mouth. Raspberry flavoured something was what came to my mind, but I couldn't pinpoint her taste. I withdrew my tongue and watched as Courtney quickly switched positions on the bed and she ended up in on all fours, with a really excited expression being worn.

'What else can we do?' she asked.

'We can use a dildo' I answered reaching for my bag and pulling out an eight inch dildo.

Courtney's eyes lit up when she saw the sex toy. I stood up and inserted it before sitting down on the bed and inviting her to sit on my lap. I guided the tip of the dildo as Courtney slowly lowered herself down onto my lap. She wrapped her hands around me and I started thrusting my hips into Courtney's and pushed the dildo further inside of her. As I was still recovering from the night with Flannery, I came a little bit before Courtney. I fell onto my back and Courtney continued hopping up and down on the dildo. She continued this for another half hour, before she stopped and switched holes. We ended up coming about fifteen times each. When Courtney was on her fifteenth climax I noticed the sun start to raise up past the clouds.

I notified Courtney to allow me to get up. I went straight to my bag and withdrew my shirts and my short-shorts. I pulled them on, before turning around to a Courtney who had her hands just above her breasts and her legs held together.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Packing to leave soon' I answered.

'Why don't you stay and have more fun?' she asked.

'I've got to continue my journey, but I'll be back later. In the mean time you can keep my dildo. One to use and two to remember me by' I replied.

'Thanks for coming over, I hope we can meet again soon' Courtney said guiding me back to her front door. I opened it and turned around and gave Courtney a long kiss before turning away and walking off. As I walked I turned around and started walking backwards and waved in Courtney's direction. She waved back.

I really wished the time in-between visits would be small.


	5. Winona

As I made my way to my next destination, I found myself yawning heavily quite often. This made me wish I had taken a quick nap at the Pokemon Centre before I left. I was headed for Fortree City. A city where most of the buildings were placed on or around trees, and home to my next conquest. I already knew the gym leader of Fortree as it's rare to see her not in the skies around the Hoenn region. I've only seen her three times before and each time the sight of her beautiful light purple hair flowing in the oncoming wind has left me with a sight to pleasure myself with. I've also heard rumours that Winona, the Fortree gym leader takes naked flights around Hoenn with her pokemon late at night. Being there next to her on the flight would be so amazing.

At last I made it to the city of tree houses. I made my way to the Pokemon Centre and as I was entering it, I bumped into someone I wasn't expecting to. Winona herself. The impact was enough to send her to the ground. I quickly apologised and helped her off the ground. She then dusted off her sky blue and white flight suit before saying 'Hey, no worries. I was fifty percent my fault'. After she said that she paused to take a closer look at me. Eventually she said 'Hey, meet me at the front of my gym at around 11pm tonight, okay?' before walking off and waving to me. Confused I waved back and headed to the counter to organised a room for me to take a nap in, in order to get rid of the annoying yawn I had for the entire day.

I entered the room I had rented and quickly stripped before hopping onto the bed and pulling the covers over me. As I slept I dreamt of Winona with three huge penises around her. A floating hand was masturbating over her blue helmet, while another forced it's way into her mouth and the final one wrapped her hair around it's girth. In response Winona partly unzipped her flight suit as the three dicks had their way with her. Eventually the second penis came inside of her mouth, forcing her to dribble the fluid all over her busty chest. The first one came on her helmet followed by the third. The semen then overflowed and travelled onto her forehead. The three streams of semen continued flowing until my view of the event was slowly whited out. My eyes opened and I realised that I was unsurprisingly pleasuring myself in my sleep. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until I had to meet Winona. I shot up out of bed and quickly slipped into my red shirt and my tights. I rushed packing my bag and raced out the door and into the foyer. I placed the money that I owed and a little bit extra as compensation for wetting the sheets with my femicum. I then ran outside and headed towards the gym, all the time with my free breasts bouncing up and down.

By the time I had made it to the meeting place I was two minutes late. Winona was already there. I approached her and stopped in-front of her catching my breath. She realised I was there and turned to face me. 'Hey' she said. 'Sorry to do this to you. But once I realised that you where the person I saw onstage that day, I just had to invite you on one of my nude flights. 'So the rumours were true' I thought to myself. 'Thanks, I guess' I replied.

'I'm assuming you've never flown on a pokemon naked before' she said.

'That's correct' I said confirming her thoughts.

'Good, that's one thing I thought you would have done, considering what you've already done.' she said. 'Shall we get ready then?' she added.

'Definitely' I said beginning to strip out of my two pieces of clothing. I couldn't help but shiver, being fully exposed to the cold night air that's around the eastern parts of Hoenn. Before long, we were both naked and Winona called out our ride. I was surprised when a green Salamence appeared out of her pokeball. 'I thought they were supposed to be blue' I thought to myself as Winona mounted the huge pokemon. She then helped me onto the back of the beast.

Winona flipped her visor, before telling me to grab ahold of her hips. I did so and the green dragon lifted off the ground before circling the city while it gained height. I then flew off towards Mt. Pyre. I was too mesmerised by the sight of Winona's bare backside to take notice of the surroundings blur past us. I was surprised to find out that Salamence's breath was enough to warm up the surrounding air. After a few minutes of flying around the region, the dragon slowed down before stopping completely. Winona then turned around and took off her helmet, shaking her hair afterwards. 'So, what did you think of the view?' she asked.

'Beautiful' I said, not caring what she meant by the question.

'You've had sex onstage in-front of thousands of horny females. How would you like to try something different?' Winona asked.

'Yeah, different's always nice' I answered.

'Okay, brace yourself' she said. 'Salamence, grab us with your tail and hang us upside down' Her pokemon obeyed and wrapped it's tail around the both of us, before lifting us off its back and over the great ocean of Hoenn. Our hair flipped over, hanging below us and the only thing stopping our breasts from doing the same was the fact that we were close together and the friction from the other's chest kept them in place. I was a little nervous at first, but Winona smiled and engaged a kiss. Instead of exploring my mouth she pinned my tongue down with hers and started tongue humping mine. I was able to wrestle my lower arm free and I brought it to her crotch. Because of the very small distance between us, my hand was being used to pleasure not only Winona's pussy but mine as well. A few minutes of us hanging upside down, pleasuring each other passed and the blood rushing to my head, made me orgasm slightly faster then normal. I moaned into the kiss and that set off Winona as well. We then both felt a mixture of both our femicum flow onto our stomachs. Winona then tapped on the green tail and the dragon brought us back onto its back. I rolled off of Winona and onto my back, to restore normal blood flow. Winona taking the chance pinned me down and brought her mouth over my nipple before sucking on it. As she sucked she brought her knee to my crotch and started grinding it against it. As I was still recovering from the previous orgasm, my back arched and I came within a few minutes.

Seeing the sight of me orgasm must of weakened Winona as her pin on me slightly released and I was able to flip over, forcing Winona onto her back. I then turned around, bringing both our pussies within reach of our mouths. I dived in, forgetting my usual strokes of the lips and started flicking my tongue around inside Winona. Winona on the other hand, managed to bring me to orgasm with a few strokes of her tongue against the lips of my pussy. As I was about to orgasm she started sucking on my clitoris, spraying my cum all over her face and upper chest. Winona wasn't to far behind me and ended up cuming soon after she loosed her hold on my clitoris. I got off of Winona and sat up, allowing her to do the same. I noticed that my hand was covered in her semen and I brought it to my mouth, before licking it off. She had an icy flavour with the taste of grape liquorice. I then saw that Winona's entire chest was covered in a thin layer of semen. I got close and started massaging the semen around her body. Before long, most of her body was slathered with semen.

'This has been fun, but I think we need to get back now' She said pointing to the sky, which was starting it get brighter. 'We can continue at mine' she added.

We flew back to Fortree, all the while I brought a finger to Winona's crotch as she guided the dragon typed pokemon. Soon after arriving at Fortree and getting to Winona's she quickly came. I pressed her against the door and licked off some of the semen on her face. We then continued on the wooden floor of her house. We ended up continuing until the sun rose. We both ended orgasming seven more times. We stopped and struggled our way to the living room and onto Winona's couch. We then collapsed onto the furniture.

My journey was about half way done, and so far I have been on an ecstasy trip of my life.


	6. Shelly

After waking up on Winona's couch with her breasts suffocating me, I carefully woke her up and asked her to get off of me and allow me to get up, to get ready to continue my journey. She did so, and just before I was about to get dressed she lead me into her bathroom and pushed me into the shower before getting in herself. I took the chance and played with Winona's body while helping her rinse off the layer of our femicum. I made her orgasm and afterwards focused on getting clean. After the shower, I packed up and gave her a goodbye kiss before exiting her house. In high spirits, I jumped off the leader a few rungs early. Feeling fresh from the much needed shower I headed towards the coastal city of Lilycove.

I made the trip to Lilycove pretty quickly, and managed to get to the city mid afternoon. From what I read, Lilycove was normally a quite city with the occasional trainer drifting through, but today Lilycove was anything but. Major crowds were rushing over to the beach side of the city, and in the distance I saw huge random splashes of water. I headed towards the Pokemon Centre to get changed into my bikini. While I was changing I overheard some girls talking about what was going on. Apparently today, was the Sharpedo Race Competition, that was held every two years.

'Yeah, she has a great body alright. Although I don't understand why she joined Team Aqua all those years ago. She could have been chomping the competition much earlier.' I overheard one of them say.

'To each of their own' I heard the other reply.

As I was finished changing I felt no need to continue to eavesdrop on their conversation. But this person that was apart of Team Aqua peaked my interest. Much like Team Magma, Team Aqua disbanded a few years ago. Apparently one of the members became a Sharpedo racer.

I left the Pokemon Centre and headed over to the beach. There was a massive crowd watching the racers in the distance, but somehow there was enough room to sit down comfortably. The announcer was going crazy about someone named Shelly who was a newcomer and yet she had the experience of a pro. I stayed and waited for the event to finish and unsurprisingly this Shelly person ended up winning. After Shelly was done holding the huge golden Sharpedo trophy, the entire crowd ended up leaving, returning Lilycove to its usual self. After a little bit it was just Shelly and I on the beach.

I approached her and understandably she was relaxing by laying on her stomach. As I grew closer I got a closer look at Shelly. She was tanned and had more weight to her around her lower regions. She had long untamed black hair. From what I could see, she was wearing a blue and white striped bikini. Her bikini bottoms held her ass tightly and left not much to the imagination. She must have heard my footsteps on the sand and turned over on her side and looked at me. She was also wearing grey googles with golden lenses. Two of her hair strands were dyed blue. To my surprise she had make-up on, the make-up consisted of blue eyeliner and red lipstick. She took a quick look at me before smiling and saying 'You know your bikini is slightly see through?' holding back a laugh.

'Oh well, if people look, people look. It's not a big deal' I replied sitting down, returning her smile afterwards.

'Yeah, but aren't you nervous?' she asked in response.

'Not anymore. I just flew around this region naked with the gym leader of Fortree' I answered.

'So, you're the adventurous type then' she assumed.

'You could say so' I replied.

'Hey, my back's killing me. Could you do me a favour and give me a massage?' she asked. 'It's totally random, I know' she added.

'Sure' I replied, knowing that I would be able to get in some brownie points.

'Thanks' She said rolling back onto her stomach.

I got up and kneeled over her back and started massaging her shoulders before making my way down her back. When I got to her bikini top strings, Shelly said 'You're free to untie them. Anything to make this easier' with a slight moan to her voice. I untied them and continued on. As I continued I grew horny knowing that the girl underneath me was semi-half naked. When I got down to her lower back, I grew more passionate with my strokes and I ended up pretty much groping her ass cheeks. I quickly dipped into her crack, seeking a go-ahead from the tanned lady. She moaned 'yes' and I continued onto her thighs, before starting on her inner thighs. Shelly was almost to climax and I was almost finished with this massage. I then slipped my hand under her bikini bottom and stroked her perineum. I then finished the massage by circling her asshole. This made her orgasm strongly.

'You know what you're doing. Now why don't you do my chest and stomach next?' she said.

I allowed her to flip over and I could tell she was heavily aroused. She was blushing and there was a wet spot on her bikini. I applied my hands to her stomach before making my way up to her breasts. Once there I reached over and untied the strings around her neck and lifted her top off her and onto the sand next to me. I stroked around her breasts before giving them a good groping. Afterwards I made my way down to her crotch and travelled past it, bringing the rest of her bikini with me. I then teased her by stroking the area around her pussy, before finally delivering the final stroke, along her wet slit. I then brought my femicum covered finger towards my mouth and licked it clean, making sure Shelly could see it. See tasted of blueberries, but I couldn't pinpoint the taste accurately. I then pinned her down and leaned in and gave her a kiss, with some of her body fluid, still on my tongue. As we kissed I transferred her semen into her mouth, and she transferred some of her lipstick onto my lips. As we continued the kiss, Shelly brought her knee in-between my thighs, and I started grinding my crotch against it. I started moaning into the kiss, and broke it as I lifted my head up to let out an orgasmic cry. I felt my semen flow onto her knee. I released my pin on Shelly and she reached around to my back and untied my bikini top. She also skilfully removed my bikini bottoms with her thighs.

I starred longingly into her eyes when she interrupted me and said 'Hey, wanna continue this in the water?'

I replied by nodding and stood up, helping the naked lady up. She then lowered her googles and grabbed my hand and headed off towards the water. We went out until we could barely touch the sand at the bottom.

Shelly then did a handstand, and walked over to me on her hands. She then grabbed onto my thighs, and I felt her begin to stroke my pussy with her tongue. I then grabbed onto her thighs and brought them over my shoulders and started licking her crotch, before diving into her pussy. Because she was already so close to orgasm, it didn't take long for her to go over the edge. She let out an orgasmic cry, which resulted in a bunch of bubbles, which directly hit my exposed pussy. I came and because of this, lost my grip on the sand below. We started flipping over and we continued licking each others pussies. This continued until the break of nightfall when we both fainted from the continuous source of pleasure.


	7. Liza

I woke up to the sounds of people gasping. Fortunately after both me and Shelly fainted out at sea, we were brought back to the coastline of Lilycove. Unfortunately we slept until morning. I stood up and shooed the crowd away. I then walked over to our swimsuits and picked them up. I dressed myself before struggling to dress Shelly. Fortunately she woke up as I was sliding her bikini bottoms on. She then took over herself and thanked me. Shelly wanted me to stay for the day, but I declined and said that I had to depart for the next city, Mossdeep. Although there was a problem. I didn't have any pokemon to cross the seas with. I asked Shelly and she agreed to take me anywhere I would ever need to go.

Shelly called out her Sharpedo and we both mounted it, before quickly shooting off towards Mossdeep. The journey would have taken a day by normal surfing speeds or by swimming, but because of the Sharpedo's speed it only took an hour. I thanked Shelly with a kiss and watched her speed off back towards Lilycove. The final and youngest gym leader on my journey was one of the leaders of Mossdeep. From what I read, Liza was the psychic gym leader alongside her twin bother Tate. Liza and her brother were around my age. I excitedly hurried over to the gym, but to my surprised found the gym closed with a note on the door. The note read.

'Gym closed for all challengers. Except for one person. May. May when you read this, please head inside. I'll be waiting for you in the floating room. PS. My brothers away today.

-Liza'

'I guess that's what psychic trainers can do' I thought to myself as I entered the empty gym.

I entered the hallway and saw that the floating room was the first door on the left, with the actual gym on the back of the hallway. I entered the room and was surprised to see that the room was huge. I looked around for Liza before stepping into the room completely. After a moment or two of searching I saw a naked Liza floating around the middle of the room. I shut the door and jumped off the edge and let the room carry me. After I regained my senses, I started 'swimming' over to Liza. I was surprised how easily I was able to move around in here. As I got closer to Liza I noticed that she was bound and gagged. She also had a vibrator inside of her, which was connected to nipple clamps on her nipples. I also saw that she was wearing a blindfold on. I also saw that the floating droplets of her semen were being drawn in by her gravity. Because of this her love juices formed around her bare body. I decided to alert Liza to my company by inserting my tongue into her mouth and grabbing her ass to bring her closer to me. Because she had already started without me she ended up moaning into the kiss and let out an orgasmic cry. Before continuing I noticed a damp post-it note over her crotch.

'You're free to do anything you want to me

-your bitch Liza'

'So, you're into this then? Well I guess I'll just have to show you the time of you're life' I said before flipping the gym leader upside down. Afterwards I started grinding my crotch against her face. I started moan heavily faster then normal, and realised that I had been feeling a strange presence ever since entering the room. I ended up cuming quickly, but I still felt like I hadn't lost any stamina from orgasming. I removed my bikini bottoms and secured them around Liza's blindfold. I then flipped upside down and started licking Liza's breasts. As I licked them I noticed that every time she quivered in pleasure due to the vibrator the clamps on her nipples would shake. After making her orgasm another time, I moved 'up' to her inner thighs and started licking them, moving 'down' towards her crotch. Once I made it to her crotch, I skipped her pussy and started licking her other thigh. By the time I had reached her crotch again, she was more the primed to orgasm.

Before continuing to pleasure Liza, I made sure to swallow the droplets of her cum. The taste Jaffa chocolates came to mind. I flipped the gym leader around and lifted her blindfold above her eyes and removed her gag.

'Hi' I said to her.

'It's so nice to see the face that the amazing tongue belongs to' she said.

'You wanna continue this in a bed?' I asked

'We could continue things in here' she suggested.

'I'm starting to feel motion sick' I replied.

'Okay, just untie me and we'll go to my bedroom' she said turning around to expose the knots in the rope she had used. I quickly untied them and we 'swam' off to the door.

Stepping out of the floating room, forced me to regain my legs and afterwards I followed Liza to her room. As I watched her float ahead I noticed that she was a bit taller then me, but she didn't have the curves I did. Liza stopped just in-front of her bedroom before noticing I was only wearing the top half of a bikini.

'Wait, where's your bottoms?' she asked confused.

'Up here' I said holding up the damp bikini bottoms in-front of Liza's eyes.

'Oh, so that's what you did back then' she replied before opening the door and rushing over to her bed. Before I could move closer to her bed, Liza grabbed three dildos and made them float over to me. Two of them went towards my crotch and the last one towards my mouth. They then inserted themselves into my pussy, asshole and mouth respectively. I discovered that the dildo that I was now currently sucking on was preloaded with Liza's love juices as the whitish clear fluid forced its way into my mouth. I began to feel myself starting to lift off the floor, and I realised I was, when I started moving towards the naked gym leader. Once I was inches away from her she took out the ribbon keeping her hair up, and tied it around my eyes, using it as a blindfold. I then felt Liza's hands slip under my top and start groping my breasts. This with the combination of the three dildos made me orgasm. Because I wasn't in the floating room anymore, I had the stamina of someone who had recently orgasmed had was recovering from the night before. I started fading in and out, and after ten minutes of groping I fainted and against the force of the dildo in my mouth holding me up, my face ended up landing in-between Liza's breasts.


	8. Phoebe

I didn't remember much from last night, but I regained some recollection of the events of the previous night when I woke up next to a naked Liza. I thanked her for the previous night, which I still wasn't able to remember much of, but as I was about to gather my bikini pieces which were scattered around the room I noticed Liza doing something odd, and the next the I knew I was in another location. Only I was completely naked.

It didn't take long for me to realise that I was back in Lilycove, specifically the Pokemon Centre. I was in one of the halls which lead to series of rooms that Trainers could rent and stay the night in. Before I could begin making my way back down to the changing room, which should have still have had my clothes in I heard someone begin to walk in my direction. To avoid embarrassment I hurriedly decided to open the closest door and hide inside there. Because I was looking in the direction of the noise, I didn't see what I was walking into until the very last second. When I turned my head around I saw a tanned naked lady with short black hair with huge pink flowers in her hair. The naked woman seemed to be shaking the dust off of her blue bikini cover-up. She was initially shocked at first, but after awhile her gasping mouth turned into a sly smile. She dropped the piece of clothing and shut the door, before pushing me onto the bed and pinning me down. I really like having a complete stranger force themselves onto me, but I really needed to get my bag and clothes before people started gathering in the lobby.

'Uh, excuse me. My name's May. Could I use your cover-up to sneak down to the dressing rooms and get my bag back? I kinda need my clothes.' My question breaking the silence.

'Sure you can' She replied before leaning in further and licking my neck. Afterwards she allowed me to stand up and she went over to her cover-up and handed it to me. She then helped me tie it around my body. My nipples poked out through the thin fabric. I headed towards the door and exited the room.

There wasn't many people down in the lobby, but the few people who were down there, noticed that I wasn't wearing much. I avoided eye contact and headed over to the dressing rooms. My bag was still where it was, when I left it there the day before yesterday. I decided against changing as I had a horny lady waiting for me back in her room. I adjusted my bag around my hips, before noticing that they had tugged on the cover-up and had lowered it, revealing more of my breasts. I decided to leave it as only a small part of my areolae were showing. I left the room and started heading towards the room I had hid myself in, hoping no one would notice the slight change in my appearance.

As I climbed the stairs, I hopped to god that no-one was behind me and looking up the cover-up I was wearing. Luckily I was able to get back to the naked lady's room with no one seeing that I wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing under the cover-up. I opened the door to her room and saw that she was on the floor with a dildo inside of her. Surprisingly she was holding the phallic object with her feet. I removed my bag from my waist and dropped the cover-up onto the floor. I then quietly approached the naked lady and started groping her breasts from behind.

'Oh, hey May' She said with a slight moan. 'You managed to get your stuff back?'

'Yeah, it was easy.' I replied while kneeling down.

'Excuse me, but I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four here in Hoenn.' Phoebe moaned.

'Well, allow me to give you some much needed 'punishment' for not introducing yourself' I said seductively, while doubling down on my groping. I was rewarded with heavier moans from the Elite Four member.

It didn't take long for the strong trainer to be constantly quivering from the intense pleasure, she let out an orgasmic cry and tilted her head back and onto my shoulder.

'While it has been nice on the floor, we do have a perfectly fine bed to use' The panting Phoebe stated, before hopping onto her feet in a single swift movement. She then pulled me up onto my feet, before being me into an embrace and kissing me. The kiss was short but extremely passionate. Phoebe broke the kiss by pushing against me. I landed on my back on the bed.

She then withdrew the dildo she had inside of her and brought it up to in-between her breasts, before kneeling between my open legs. She then adjusted the dildo, so it was beginning to insert itself into me. She wore a facial expression that was somewhere between amazement and insanity. She then compressed her breasts together with her hands and started thrusting the dildo deeper inside of me using her tanned shoulder boulders. I started moaning slightly due to the slow initial pace, but as my moans grew louder, the dildo's pace grew faster. I felt my back start to arch skywards and I felt an orgasmic cry about to escape my mouth, with one final thrust Phoebe pushed me off the edge and I climaxed. I coated my lovers breasts with my love juices. She then took it a step further by rubbing the juices all over her breasts. Afterwards, she climbed over me and made her nipples glided over my stomach, before our nipples met. I felt her reposition herself so that she was still in a position that had access to my breasts, now she was in a position to also grind her pussy against the dildo lodged inside of me.

She grabbed my breasts by the under side and leaned in closer to kiss. On top of that she was also grinding her pussy along the available girth of the dildo. Each time she would move her lower body she would also slightly move the dildo. All of this brought me to a heavy and deep moan, but Phoebe's skill kept me there and prolonged the future orgasm. However her skill wasn't enough to stop me from cuming eventually.

After that, we continued with different poses and styles around the room. Some of the most notable ones were, anal with my top half hanging out of the window, anal with pussy fingering with me against the door. Phoebe riding on top of me on the bed and vaginal with Phoebe on the floor over her cover-up. After Phoebe came from the last one, she requested that we finished for the day. I agreed and allowed her to gather herself. She was barely able to move her limbs and yet she attempted to move off of the cover-up. I came around to her head and saw that one of her eyes were half shut and she was still heavily blushing. I withdrew the dildo and licked the femicum off of it. The taste of rosebuds came to mind.

I helped Phoebe up and brought her over to the bed before climbing in myself. We drifted off to sleep even though it was only midday.


	9. Glacia

I woke up around mid-afternoon inside of a messy room and I realised I still had the naked Phoebe beside me. I sat up, before standing up being careful as to not wake up the Elite Four member. I then cleaned up most of the mess that I had helped create. When the room was presentable I pulled my black slinglet on, as well as my white short-shorts. I then made my way out of Phoebe's room and out of the Pokemon Centre. It was a relief to be finally wearing something that wasn't my bikini or nothing. I noticed I felt very hungry and I headed over to the nearest place that sold food here in Lilycove. It turned out to be an Ice-creamery. Apart from me and the clerk there was only one other person, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her breasts. She was a extremely busty blonde wearing a purple dress and white gloves. I placed my order and the clerk went to the kitchen to retrieve what I had requested. Apparently the busty female had noticed my stares.

'Couldn't keep your eyes away from this bad boy could you?' She said.

I turned to face her and as I was about to a apologise I found her seductively lowering her dress to reveal her massive shoulder boulders. I was surprised when she revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra, as I watched one of her breasts flop out. She held the other in the cup of her dress. She then walked up to me and leaned in and whispered into my ear 'These bad twins belong to Glacia. I'll let you play with them after this' seductively, before returning to her natural position and covering herself up again.

She was just in time too, as the clerk came back with my ice cream. I paid him and walked off, with Glacia beside me. I gave it a few licks before Glacia said this

'How about you try it on top of these?' gesturing to her breasts. I nodded and handed the woman the ice cream. She then brought out her breasts and smeared the ice cream all over them, before placing the now empty cone between them. I leaned in and got to work, cleaning Glacia's breasts. After I was done, she smothered me in her breasts before hugging me.

'You almost gave me an orgasm right there, you must be really skilled to do that' she exclaimed. She let me go and I blushed as I said 'thanks'. She pulled her dress back up and brought out a premier ball.

'I was going to enjoy myself in a cream bath, but after finding you I would like to explore your body instead. How would you like to come back to my place?' She asked before releasing a group of sparkles, which a pinkish Delibird appeared out of. I agreed and the Delibird brought out a sleigh out of it's sack. Glacia gracefully climbed up before reaching down and helping me up.

'Alright, Delibird fly us home' she instructed the abnormal coloured pokemon.

Despite it's size, the pokemon was more the able to take-off while carrying a sleigh with both Glacia and I riding in it. During the ride to Glacia's house, she brought her hand towards my thigh. She then began massaging it, while slowly making her way towards my crotch. By the time we had reached her house, my fly on my short-shorts was undone and Glacia's hand was tracing the length of my vaginal lips through the fabric of my pants. Glacia's house turned out to be on a medium sized island outside the great rock barrier of Hoenn's sea. The entire island was covered with snow and there was some glaciers around the rock face of the island. We landed on a small clearing beside the great mansion that was Glacia's accommodation. I stood up, and as I turned away from Glacia to jump down, she pulled my short shorts down around my knees. Because I was in the motion of jumping when she did this, I ended up falling out of the sleigh and landing stomach first onto the soft, but cold snow. The experience was made even more unpleasant by the fact that my crotch was wet. I could hear Glacia restraining herself from laughing. I shot up off the snow and stood up, before pulling my short-shorts back up to where they were a few seconds ago. I then helped Glacia down from the sleigh. Glacia then guided me into her mansion and brought me into her massive ensuite. Surprisingly it was colder inside then it was outside.

'Have you ever tried a cream bath before?' Glacia asked me pointing to her large square bath tub, which was filled to the brim with cream.

'No I haven't but it's definitely been something I've wanted to try' I replied.

'Inside with the cream, I've placed chocolates, regular, orange and chilli flavours, peppermint flavouring, essence of rosebud and grape liquorice. So it'll really hit all of your tastebuds.' She said while lowering her dress. I noted that the food Glacia had added where the counterparts to all the girls' semens I've had so far.

'Maybe Glacia as been around Hoenn a few times' I wondered to myself lifting my slinglet up and over my head.

Completely removing her dress, Glacia revealed that she had white thigh high stockings on, that were being held up by her white garter belt. Her panties matched her bra, which meant she wasn't wearing any. She slipped out of her purple high heels and removed her garter belt, before dipping a gloved finger into the cream filled tub and saying 'Mmmm, tastes just like Hoenn'.

Glacia had noticed that I had left my short-shorts on to remove my shoes and my bag. To my surprise she came up to be and kneeled in front of me and lowered my pants for me. Because I didn't dust myself off, after falling face first, I still had snow clinging to my crotch. But not for much longer as Glacia had started licking all of the snow off me. She then stood up and said 'Hmm, I guess I'll have to add strawberry puree to the next cream bath I have.'

Being told what I tasted like in such a manner, was awkward but it kind of turned me on. Glacia moved closer to the tub and eased her way into the thick liquid. Her gain breasts floating on the surface half submerged. I was about half way into the cream before noticing that Glacia hadn't taken off her stockings, gloves or necklace yet. Just before I was about to ask, Glacia answered my unspoken question with 'I love the feeling of the cream in-between my skin and my stockings and gloves. In fact if you would like to try, I have an unused pair of each I could give you.'

'Yeah, I mean I may as well try the full experience.' I said, sitting down fully submerging my own breasts. With a quick snap of her fingers her Delibird was in the ensuite with a pair of purple thigh high socks and elbow length gloves. The Delibird waddled over to beside the tub and raised the clothes up to me. I then grabbed the gloves and pulled them up my arms, before lifting my legs out of the cream and putting on the socks. I thanked the penguin pokemon, who then reached into the cream and brought out a hand full of the stuff, before hurrying out of the room. Because my legs were already coated in a thin layer of the cream, I was already able to enjoy the feeling of cream in between my skin and the socks. I then lowered my arms beneath the surface and enjoyed the feeling of the warm cream on my clothed arms. I returned my attention to Glacia who had a hand full of cream covered liquorice in her hand. She then came over to me and lowered her hand with the liquorice under the surface and felt around for my crotch, before inserting them, piece by piece into me. As she started doing this, I let out heavy moans and when she finished I had orgasmed into the bath, from the treatment Glacia had given me on the way here and just before we entered the bath. I then leaned back against the edge of the tub and gestured for the busty woman to climb on top of my lap. She did so, and she started grinding her crotch against my leg. I then grabbed one of her breasts before bringing it over to my mouth. I then started sucking on the enormous breast, while pinching the nipple of her other breast. Understandably it wasn't long before Glacia was heavily moaning. She tilted her head back and let out the most lady-like orgasmic cry I've heard so far. I then pushed the lady on her back, against the other side of the tub and engaged a kiss.

As the kiss continued, I groped Glacia's breasts and brought my knee up to her crotch and started grinding it against her pussy. The kiss lasted fifteen minutes. After we finished kissing Glacia said 'Unfortunately We have to get out now, the cream's not going to last much longer.'

I nodded and stood up and carefully stepped out of the tub. I then gave Glacia my hand and helped her out as well. We were both covered up to our necks in cream.

Glacia and I then stepped into the shower and had a quick rinse off of the cream. We removed cream off of everything, even our gloves and stocking and socks. When we hopped out of the shower, Glacia dried herself with a hair dryer, while she was at it she also dried her gloves and stockings. She then wore the pieces of lingerie before giving me and my lingerie a dry off with the dryer. I followed Glacia's lead and put my lingerie back on.

'Meet me on my bed, I'm going to surprise you' she said. I nodded and headed out of the room. I felt the room temperature returning to normal, now that Delibird was working on draining the tub. I hopped onto Glacia's bed and covered myself with the black blanket she had at the foot of the bed. I felt weird being on someone else's bed, completely naked except for my arms and legs.

'Sorry for the wait' I heard from the ensuite door. I looked and saw Glacia attempting to wear my clothes. My slinglet only travelled down past her nipples and my short-shorts were barely able to fit her more then amble waist. She then made her way to her bed, and climbed on before yanking the blanket off of me.

'You like?' she said striking a pose on her knees.

'I love' I answered sliding my gloved hands under the stretched slinglet. I leaned in a engaged a kiss, while I worked on forcing Glacia on her back. It didn't take much to get the busty woman on her back and once she was I broke the kiss and raised the slinglet to above her breasts.

I then repositioned myself so I was at Glacia's feet. I brought my tongue to her stocking covered foot and took the time to carefully leave a trail of my saliva behind. After I was done with her foot, I moved onto her calves and traveled up along her legs before reaching the short shorts she was attempting to wear. I lowered them to skin I had recently licked and moved onto her crotch. I then transitioned to her other leg and repeated the entire process again. By the time I had gotten back to her crotch, I was able to feel her pussy beginning to pulse. Her moaning also showed she was close to orgasm. With several more licks I was able to get her to orgasm and I was showered with her love juices. I kneeled over Glacia's stomach and let the femicum drip further down my face, before licking the semen closest to my mouth. Unsurprisingly she tasted like cold cream, with the tiniest hints of all the other flavours. It was Glacia's turn to place me on my back. She grabbed my foot, gave it a slight massage, before placing it in-between her breasts and continued the massage with her breasts. Every once and awhile my toes would stick out, and Glacia would give them a quick lick. I was surprised, just how skilfully Glacia was able to bring me close to orgasm by just servicing my feet. After she was done, she brought my foot down to crotch and guided it against her pussy. Glacia was able to sense how close to orgasm I really was, and with one powerful thrust of her foot, she send me into orgasm and kept her foot there. She then slowly worked her foot into my vagina and played with my inner walls with her clothed foot. Her playing brought me to a very quick second orgasm.

Glacia got off her bed and went into her bedside table to withdraw something. She brought out a strap-on with two large masses. She also had a mouth gag. She then removed the short shorts and replaced them with the double strap-on. She then climbed onto the bed, and gestured that she wanted to put the gag over my mouth. I allowed her, and she adjusted it with ease. She then raised my waist so it was level with her crotch and slowly inserted the double strap-on's tip into both of holes. I noticed something different about the girth inside of me. I noticed that they were slightly vibrating by themselves. Glacia started thrusting her crotch into mine, diving the dildos deeper into my insides. Because I wasn't able to control my saliva due to the gag, I ended up drooling. It didn't take long for Glacia to bring me to an orgasm. We then continued another four times, before I tapped out and only wanted to rest. Glacia stopped and slipped into the covers with me, but left me with the gag and the strap-on still connecting us.

Needless to say, because of the self-vibration of the dildos, I ended up cuming a few times in my sleep.


	10. Professor Juniper

I woke up next to Glacia, who had moved closer to me in her sleep. I realised I still had the gag in my mouth and I quickly removed it placing it on the bedside table. My actions however woke up Glacia.

'Morning' she yawned withdrawing the strap-on from within me. Having the strap-on finally out of me was a relief and I was able to move freely, but I still had a quivering pussy. I sat up and got out of Glacia's comfortable yet slightly cold bed and walked over to the ensuite to gather my things. When I came out, Glacia had thrown a robe over herself, but she left it undone. As I got into the clothes Glacia wore last night, I was able to tell that they had gotten looser from the night. My short-shorts hang low, showing off my upper crotch. I then removed the lingerie Glacia had given me and handed them to Glacia, she gave me a perverted smile in return. I then asked Glacia if she could give me a lift back to Littleroot, she agreed and we set off for the sleigh we had came here on yesterday afternoon.

Even when we were flying past the sights of Hoenn's ocean, Glacia still didn't do up her robe, not that I minded of course. When we landed I gave Glacia a long goodbye kiss, as well as a slow grope and a fingering. I then hopped off and sneaked back into my house and into my room. I ended up stripping and going to bed and thinking about all the great times I had on my journey. Granted there was still more to come.

For the next week, I mostly spend it masturbating alone in my room or going out towards Rustboro on the search for female trainers who wanted a fun time. The week was pretty slow compared to the few weeks I had just had. But one night I had overheard someone say that Birch was getting a visit from another Professor, from another region. I was excited to have another fresh face in Littleroot, and hopefully it was a female.

The day came when Birch was expecting his visitor and I decided to hang around his lab for the day, waiting for his visitor. Around midday a seductive middle aged woman walked up to the lab and asked me 'Is this Professor Birch's lab?'

'Yup' I answered her, watching her walk inside when she had gotten her answer. I followed her inside and checked her out. She was wearing a white button up shirt, with a black mini skirt. Covering her legs were white thigh highs and on her feet were brown dress shoes. Inside I watched her stop in the middle of the room and look around for the professor. She turned around and asked me where he was.

'He normally goes out and does his research outside. He could be out for hours' I replied.

'Well, that's disappointing' she said with some regret.

'What Birch disappoints on, I excel at' I said in a seductive tone while stepping closer to the foreign professor. I received a slight blush from the professor.

'Well, I guess I'll get to try out my modified Ditto sooner' she replied bringing out her regular red and white pokeball. She then walked over to the silver desk and swept all of Birch's junk onto the floor. She then set the pokeball down onto the desk before beginning to strip out of her clothes. I followed her lead and hastily removed my clothes.

Once we were both naked, the female professor ushered for me to get on top of the desk. I followed her ushering and as I did, I watched her slip into a full body lab coat she had grabbed from her purse. She then also grabbed a vile that was a third full of some white fluid. On top of that she brought out a machine with two clear tubes coming out of it's base.

'This is breast milk, if you were wondering' I heard the professor explain. 'I modified the Ditto to be able to transform into a human form, complete with functional genitals. Only problem is, it requires breast milk for energy' she added. I then heard her grab her pokeball and release her Ditto in front of me. Emerging out of the red electrical bolts was a Ditto that was a lighter shade of purple than other Dittos. It also had human like eyes in it's base form. It then took a quick look at me, before deciding on transforming. After transforming it was now able to tower over me. The form it choice was a busty female with noticeable muscles and brown hair in a pony tail. It's hair was pinned down by a white and pink sports cap. The Ditto's crotch was on my eye level, and I watched it grow erect from it starring at me.

'Form what I gave it earlier, this Ditto here should have enough for another ten minutes. Then after that I'll feed it the rest of this. But after that, we're going to need to get a fresh supply.' She explained. 'You don't mind me connecting the suction cables to your nipples do you?' she asked.

'No not at all. Go ahead' I said mesmerised by the Ditto's huge girth in front of me.

The professor then bend down, grabbed the two suction cables and applied them to my nipples respectively before turning on the machine. The strong suction from the machine was pleasurable, yet slightly unpleasant. After I was hooked up, I got on all fours and presented myself to the Ditto, who the professor had guided around to my rear. The Ditto started off by placing it's schlong in my ass crack and began grinding it up and down along it. As it continued thrusting, I heard the professor begin to grope not only her own breast but the breast of the Ditto. Because of the double treatment the Ditto ended up releasing its seed onto my lower back. I was able to feel the surprising amount of hot body fluid initially land on my back, before causing a puddle and ending up splashing semen on other parts of my back, like my shoulder blades and my ass cheeks. I then heard the professor quickly rush the breast milk into the Ditto before it fainted. Because I had the Ditto pleasuring me and the rough suction machine as well, I had my ass high in the air, with my chest laying flat against the desk. My breasts were hanging off the desk. After attaining to the Ditto the professor came around to my front and presented her crotch to me. I quickly moved onto my back and spread her lips with my hands before dipping my tongue inside of the fleshy cave.

After I began servicing the professor, I began to feel the tip of the Ditto's throbbing mass tap against my crotch, almost like it was trying to find my hole. It eventually found it and began pushing it against it, trying to insert it. When it was successful it started off fast and rough. Although I was able to stand the initial pain, since the Ditto's dick was using the semen from earlier as lube. After the first few thrusts from the Ditto I let out a hearty orgasm and came. The Ditto taking this as a sign to double it's efforts, as it grew faster and more rough. At this stage it was becoming hard to focus on licking the professor's pussy and the room around me faded in and out of existence as my mind faded in and out of complete emptiness. My only real thought was letting the Ditto make me it's bitch. The professor noticed this as well as she was now fingering herself over my open mouth.

I wasn't able to take much more and neither was the Ditto. After the Ditto gave it's final thrust it collapsed on top of me, before returning to its sludgy state. I then felt it move towards my crotch and disappear inside it. The professor then got off of my face and attempted to get me up and off the table. The words she said was the last thing I stayed awake for. 'You did a good job. I think I might work on it's sex drive and stamina next. But for now I'll let yo—' the last word wasn't able to be complete as I blacked out right there and then.


	11. Ex-Admin Threesome

I woke up in my bed. I realised I was still naked from the day I slept with Professor Birch's visitor. I sat up and looked around my darkened room. I was able to find my bag along with my clothes near my bed. Relieved I stood up and worked over to the light switch on the other side of my room, before walking back to my bed. On my way back I noticed the pokeball and the note that where sitting on my bedside table. I grabbed the note and read it.

'It seems that the Ditto is severely attracted to you. Because of this I'll let you keep it and I hope you'll experiment with it. I've given you it's Pokeball and advice on what to do around it.

-Juniper'

'So I finally learn her name' I thought as I placed the note back down before examining the ball. After examining it for a few minutes I checked the time to see if it was worth heading out early or not. 'Huh, 3.14 am, I guess I can head out' I thought heading over to my wardrobe to pick out some fresh clothes.

After getting dressed I decided on heading back over to Lavaridge and seeing how Courtney was doing, especially as the last time I was there, I unlocked her slutty side. That and I wanted my dildo back. My path towards Lavaridge consisted of a few shortcuts I wasn't able to take during the daytime. Those shortcuts involved me skinny dipping through the water routes and walking naked until I dried, on the other sides. Without those shortcuts it would have taken me until lunchtime to reach Lavaridge. But with them I made it before 10 o'clock.

I headed straight for Courtney's house when I reached Lavaridge. I knocked at the door and I was surprised by who answered the door. Someone I wasn't expecting to see at Courtney's considering that she was an ex-admin of Team Magma. The ex-admin of Team Aqua answered Courtney's door.

'Oh, hey. How you doing?' she asked me as she let me in.

'Pretty-pretty' I answered walking through into Courtney's small apartment.

'That's good. Oh yeah Courtney's in the kitchen' Shelly informed me while she shut the door and followed me to the kitchen. I walked in and greeted Courtney with a kiss and a quick brush of her pussy with my finger.

'Fancy meeting you here' she said after I broke the kiss.

'Yeah, I wanted to meet you again' I replied with.

'Where's mine?' Shelly asked as she came back into the kitchen

'Right here' I said giving the tanned woman the same treatment I gave Courtney.

'I honestly forgot how good you where with your tongue' Shelly said after we parted.

'Thanks' I said sitting down at the nearby bar stool. Courtney was wearing the same Hoodie she was when I was over last, along with crimson red thigh highs. Shelly on the other hand was wearing deep blue jeans and a matching jacket that only travelled down to under her breasts, exposing the lady's midriff. Her jacket sleeves went all the way down to her fingers and incased them, just like a pair of gloves. She also had straighten her wild hair and held it up in a pony tail. From what I had felt neither of the ex-admins were wearing any panties.

'If you don't mind me asking, why is Shelly here?' I asked them 'You know considering you two where enemies a few years ago' I added.

Courtney looked over at Shelly, like she was asking her if she was okay with explaining things to me.

'Well, around then we did some pretty nasty stuff to each other.' Shelly started.

'She came here to apologise, and I couldn't be more ready to accept her and become the best of friends' Courtney finished.

'Oh that's nice' I replied.

'Plus, I've had some pretty intimate thoughts about her recently.' Courtney whispered into my ear.

'What was that?' Shelly asked starting to blush

'Oh, nothing' Courtney answered.

'If you say so' was the reply Shelly went with.

We continued chatting in the kitchen for a good hour or so, before I finally remembered the second reason I had came here.

'You still owe me a dildo' I said to Courtney after taking a sip from the drink I was given twenty minutes ago.

'That's right. I actually can't give it back, since I'm using right now' Courtney replied.

'What's the story there?' Shelly asked.

'I lent my dildo to Courtney before I left after sleeping with her' I said answering her question. Courtney had begin to blush.

'So our little slut's been around the block' Shelly said patting my head.

I replied by brushing her hand off my head.

'So since we're on the subject, how about we continue this in my room?' Courtney asked us.

'Yeah, I would love to' Shelly said, while I gave my answer by nodding.

When we moved to Courtney's bedroom the two ex-admins rushed onto the bed while I searched the room for anything to use. I kept looking back at the two girls on the bed to see how they were progressing. From what I saw, Courtney was groping her own breast, while Shelly was tracing the length of Courtney's pussy with her finger. Shelly had raised Courtney's jumper with her hand, while Courtney had lifted Shelly's jacker over her breasts. I loved seeing Shelly's exposed breasts being pressed into Courtney's. The two were embraced into a long kiss. Courtney had done some shopping as I was able to find a few dildos and anal beads. I grabbed as many as I could and walked back over to the busy couple in the middle. The two parted their kiss when they heard me place the pile of sex toys onto the bed. A thin trail of salvia hang from their tongues, and a trail of femicum hang from Courtney's crotch and Shelly's digit. Shelly hopped off the bed grabbing a set of anal beads and a blue dildo. She then lowered her jeans around half way down her thighs and unzipped her jacket. I then watched her as she moaned as she inserted the dildo into her pussy and inserted the first two anal beads into her ass. Courtney on the other hand hang her socked legs off the edge of the bed and raised her jumper above onto her hips and grabbed a dildo and inserted into her ass. She then forcibly grabbed my head and brought it to her crotch. I began inserting my tongue into her pussy while sucking on her vaginal lips. Shelly then came around to my rear and lowered my shirts before lowering my short-shorts to my ankles and my tights to around my knees. She then kneeled and lifted my ass up so it was level with her mouth. As she held my ass in the air, Shelly began groping my southern cheeks. Before long, my breasts were covered in Courtney's pre-cum. I felt her pussy begin to pulsate and I heard Courtney begin to let out small orgasm cries. As she came she held my head closer to her pussy then before. Because of the sudden head jerk, I ended up choking on her femicum. The act of Courtney climaxing set off a chain reaction. I followed up, before Shelly finished the chain. The two then dropped me onto the floor and allowed me to regain myself.

As I recovered both of them stood up and Shelly removed her jeans. She then crept up behind Courtney and began raising her jumper. When I recovered, Courtney was fully naked minus her thigh highs. Shelly still had her jacket on, but it was unzipped. I removed my clothes and walked up to the two naked ex-admins. I leaned forward and brought a finger to both of their pussies. I then inserted them and flicked them around at the end of each thrust I did. I kept doing this until they both came together. I then withdrew my fingers and brought them up to my mouth. The familiar taste of undefined raspberries and blueberries with the hint of something unknown mixed together inside of my mouth and when tasting them both at the same time, a new third flavour resulted in the mix. The taste of Shel-ney was a 'Pornstar Shooter' (AN: Real Cocktail by the by). Just to see if they changed, I dipped my fingers back to the source and I was finally able to pinpoint the tastes of the two body fluids. The raspberry from Courtney turned into Raspberry Sourpuss liquor and Shelly's blueberry taste became Blue Curacao.

We then continued well into the night by taking turns of being on the bottom. The other two would then sitting either on the face of the person laying down or on the dildo at the crotch of the person base. By the time the sun had come up, we were all tired. We helped each other up and onto the bed. We then drifted off to sleep without the covers over us. We were all naked and our hair was soaked with the semen of the other two lovers. Without knowing it, we slept in a spooning position.


	12. Zinnia

The three of us all woke up when Shelly got up to get ready to leave for her practice. Because she had to leave early she left before she could eat the breakfast Courtney was going to make us. But Shelly ensured us that she could last until after her practice was finished. Not sure about it, we waved goodbye as she opened the door and departed off towards the waters around Sootopolis. Courtney tied up her apron around her bare waist and got to work cooking up some sausages and eggs. Me on the other hand gathered up my clothes and packed up, before having a shower. After my shower I was just in time to rush over to the kitchen and helped myself to the perfectly cooked meal that was made for me. I noticed that Courtney had slipped some of Shelly's semen into our drinks as I was able to taste the added Blue Curacao of Shelly, among the freshly squeezed orange juice. After I finished my breakfast I helped Courtney with the dishes before saying good bye with a long kiss and a grope of her bare ass cheeks. Just as I was about to exit her house, she stopped me and handed me a very wet dildo. I grabbed it and thanked her for returning my dildo before licking it clean in front of the nearly naked lover of mine. As I was walking out of Lavaridge, the new taste of Raspberry Sourpuss was over staying its welcome. Not that I minded it, it just stayed too long.

The closest town from Lavaridge was Fallarbour Town. I wanted to withdraw the Ditto Juniper had given me. I had deposited it on my way to Lavaridge and I wanted to train it. When I reached Fallarbour I kept hearing rumours of a very strong, but mysterious trainer who only used dragon types. Apparently she randomly appeared from the caverns near Fallarbour a few years ago, when the Magma and Aqua teams were at each other's throats. Because of this, not many people knew of this trainer and had started referring to the trainer as the Monster of Meteor Falls. This peaked my interest and as soon as I had trained my Ditto to transform its' entire body into a penis, I rushed over to Meteor Falls.

After searching around in the surprisingly light caverns I found a newly dug tunnel up through the ceiling of the highest point of the caverns. Because the hole skyward was so close to the wall, the person who had dug their way up, had also dug out little niches that resembled the rungs of a ladder. I found my footing on the niches of the cave ladder and began climbing up. I found myself climbing up the entire mountain and ending up on a clearing on the summit of Meteor Falls. I caught my breathe while admiring the incredible sight.

'Beautiful view, isn't it?' I heard someone say. I turned around in the direction of the voice. The voice belonged to a slightly tanned girl around my age and height. The only thing she actually beat me at was her bust size. Her large breasts were held back by her black slinglet which had red rings around the breasts. She wore dark brownish green short-shorts with a red string being used as a belt. Her legs were covered with white knee high socks. She topped it all off with black hair in a bowl haircut and dark red eyes. I couldn't help but envision a motherly vibe around this trainer.

'Name's Zinnia, and I call Meteor Falls my home' She said pointing to a rough camping site near the edge of the other side of the clearing.

'Mine's May and I came when I heard the rumours of the townsfolk' I replied.

'Yeah, don't believe them. I did what I had to do back then, even it did make me a social outcast' She explained. 'But I'm still able to make quick appearances here and there, from time to time.' She added.

'Oh, okay' I replied not knowing the possible outcomes of this.

'I saw you're performance in the Contest Hall, way back when' She said mentioning the Contest Hall I performed in a little over a month ago.

'What did you think?' I asked her

'It was amazing and I would like to see some more' She answered. 'You need to make a return soon.' she added.

'I've returned there every week since, and I'm always disappointed' She said before I was able to say anything.

'I'm thinking about it' I said, telling the honest truth.

'Well let's later, this is now, and I want you to use your sex skills on me' She said, leading me to the huge logs she had set up for camp.

Once there she place on foot on the edge of the log, before leaning onto her knee and lowering her shorts to reveal her bare rear end. She then started groping her own ass cheek and turned her head around and smiled at me.

'Fuck me' She said. 'Fuck me raw' She added. I nodded and brought out the Pokeball containing my Ditto. I then sneakily brought it out and inserted it into my pussy. I then lowered my shorts and my tights before whispering 'Transform Ditto' in the direction of my crotch. I then surprised Zinnia by sticking 'my' throbbing mass all the way into her pussy. The initial thrust, rocked Zinnia a bit. I then raised her slinglet above her breasts and grabbed her bare thighs before continuing my rough and speedy thrusts. While I thrusted Zinnia lost her hold on the log and ending relying on the wooden post to balance herself. As our skin contacted each other, a loud slapping sound happened. As we continued Zinnia held her hand against the post and in the process holding up one of her breasts. She tilted her head to the side, and as she did this I was able to get a look at her 'O-face'. She was blushing heavily, with her mouth a wide with drool hanging from her lower lip. I could almost envision her pupils becoming love hearts, like this was some sort of hentai anime. She let out a huge orgasm cry and I withdrew my Ditto dick out from her pussy. The ditto then lost its form before returning to its pokeball by itself.

I kneeled in front of Zinnia to catch my breath from the insanely fast thrusting the Ditto was helping me do. Zinnia noticed this and stuck her ass out over my face, grabbed her ass cheek and turned around and gave me the peace sign, just as soon as the semen from the previous actions rushed out. I hurriedly stuck out my tongue into the oncoming shower of cum. Along with my tongue, Zinnia's shorts also caught the sticky white body fluid. After the semen stopped flowing I removed her shorts and leaned in to be able to lick her pussy. Despite her pussy having to hold the sheer amount of semen it did, it was still as fresh as it could possibly be. I brought her to a quick orgasm and savoured the taste of Zinnia. Wild berry pudding came to mind.

Zinnia then helped me up of the ground and guided me to her sleeping area. I was surprised to find out that her entire camp site was outdoors. She sat down on the sleeping mat, removed her slinglet and ushered for me to sit down with her. I did so and removed my own singlets and completely removed my shorts. The now naked trainer, then grabbed a nearby purple double ended dildo and inserted it into her ass. She then ripped a hole in my tights before guiding the other head into my ass. We then thrusted the dildo between us. As we continued thrusting we began fingering our own pussies. The way we had set this up, resulted in my foot being extremely close to Zinnia's crotch. When she came for a third time, she sprayed my foot with her love juices. I responded by grinding my foot against her pussy.

We continued until the sun was well set. When we finished, we still wanted to continue but our bodies wouldn't allow us. Knowing that we couldn't continue we ended up spooning each other until we drifted off to sleep.

I didn't realise it at the time, but there was still one more conquest I needed to finish my journey. But what I didn't count on, was the fact that it took a few years for that conquest to present itself.


	13. Serena (Finale)

Several years past after the morning I woke up on the summit of Meteor Falls next to Zinnia. Many things changed over the years changed. I became a Contest Star and excelled in the craft, quickly becoming a master in the business. I loved looking out into the crowd and searching for the familiar faces that I had slept with. Most of the time my partner on stage was Lisia, who I had made my girlfriend after several months of working together with her on stage. While I wasn't in my Contest Costume I was in thin tight orange tights and a white bikini top. The outfit change was more the welcomed by my girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriends, Shelly and Courtney had recently gotten hitched, and I still make it a habit to visit them at least every week. Because of my unusual success with being a Contest Star, I had a flock of fan girls following, not to far behind me every where I went. Depending on the location I would reward them with a flash of my ass.

Rumours of a world famous Rhyhorn racer coming to Hoenn spread like wild fire. Whenever I entered a different town, one of the most common conversation topics were that rumour. Apparently the Rhyhorn wanted to race around the Hoenn region on their new Rhyhorn to build its stamina. I brushed it aside, knowing that nothing, apart from me was happening in the Hoenn region. Although that was until I saw a person riding their Rhyhorn across the lake side path of Route 121. I grew closer and stopped on the steps leading down to the racing duo. I watched the two race back and forth across the path. Because of their amazing speed I was barely able to make anything out of the passing blur. The only thing I was able to see was a hint of pink and gold in the trails of the blur. I noticed the duo start to slow down, and I rushed over to Lilycove and brought drinks for the two of us.

When I got back the rider was off the Rhyhorn and leaning on the fence. The rider turned out to be a very busty female. The rider also seemed much younger then me, although with jugs like hers, she could be easily thought of being older. A light pink jump suit was attempting to hold back her large shoulder boulders and clearly failing. The jumpsuit had two overlapping hearts on its hip. The rider also wore a smug grin and had her blonde hair in a pony tail. Her pony tail was held up by a pink bow tie. Her blue eyes looked over in my direction

'Like what you see?' She said with a slight french accent.

'Definitely' I replied handing the girl one of the drinks. She grabbed the drink from my hands and took a big gulp of it, while unzipping her jumpsuit as far as it could go. With this she revealed that she was only wearing her jumpsuit and nothing else. After she lowered her drink from her mouth she then tucked the drink into the crotch of her jumpsuit. Her jumpsuit was already extremely tight fitting on the rider and yet she pushed its limits even further by making it hold a drink on top of her mature frame.

'Serena, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance' She said breaking the silence I had created.

'May' I informed her.

'Well, _May_ I take you to a hotel room?' Serena asked, being extremely forward.

'You _may_ ' I answered her.

'Just allow me to change and I'll be right over. Meet me in Mauville in an hour.' She replied, before rushing off towards Lilycove. Why we couldn't have gone to Lilycove I don't know. But Serena was definitely attractive, especially for her age.

I rushed over to Mauville with ten minutes to spare. I had enough time to freshen up and wait for Serena to arrive. Serena's re-entrance was grand to say the least, she flew in on her red streamlined bird, that matched the colours of her outfit. Serena hopped off her bird pokemon and recalled it to its ball. Serena's new outfit was completely different in terms of looks. Instead of a tight jumpsuit she was wearing a tight black coloured, but sleeveless shirt, that did a horrible job of covering her chest. Her red skirt was sitting around her midriff and barely travelled down her crotch. Depending on how she was positioned, a tiny amount of her pale skin was seeable. She had covered her legs with black socks that went a little bit higher then thigh highs. They could have been stockings if they had a crotch to them. A matching red hat sat loosely on her blonde hair, with white framed sunglasses resting on the rim. To top it all off she was wearing black high top sneakers. She approached me and gave me a long and passionate kiss. Because I was initially shocked I didn't know what to do with my hands, until half way through where, I ended up slipping them up her skirt and onto her bare ass. I wasn't too surprised to find out that she wasn't wearing any form of underwear, I mean I did just see a few glimpses of her pussy. After a good, long couple of seconds Serena broke the kiss and said 'Let's go inside already and continue this'

I nodded in agreement and walked inside with the younger girl.

When walking up to the counter to rent a room, Serena slipped her hand into my tights and started to grope my southern cheeks. I let out a soft moan as we walked away from the counter, headed towards our room.

Before I even got a chance to close the door behind us, Serena was already in the middle of the room, slowly lifting the hime of her skirt upwards. Before I knew it she was exposing her entire crotch.

'My chatte calls for you' she said beginning to blush. 'It wants you to kneel in front of it and lick it.' she added. I closed the door with a slight kick, before approaching the horny girl and kneeling in front of her. I then assumed that her chatte was her vagina and began slowly licking the length of its lips. Serena rewarded me with a slight moan. As I began to insert my tongue into her pussy she started moaning louder and heavier.

'My chatte is in love with your skills' she said in-between moans.

I could sense that she was close to climax, so to finish her off strongly I started flicking my tongue around inside her, hitting her inner walls. As the french accented girl let out an orgasmic cry, I was showered with her love juices. She tasted of sweet tasting croissants. As well as spraying my face with her semen, she also splatted her juices all over her crotch and some of her socks. I then took the time to clean her crotch and thighs up. When I was finished Serena shuddered a little before a tiny amount of love juice escaped her pussy. I then watched it drop to the floor.

I stood up and withdrew two dildos from my bag before throwing it to the ground and lowering my tights to around my thighs. I then slowly inserted a dildo into my pussy and the other in my ass. I then raised my slinglet up above my breasts and did the same to Serena's top. She then bend over and allowed me to insert the two dildo into her rear holes. We then started pushing against each other, effecting how much of the dildos we in us at one given time. When we started I supported my thighs with my hands, but I soon relocated them to the nearby bed to balance myself. As we went on, I heard Serena begin to grope her breasts and ass cheeks. We began to moan louder and harder until we reached climax at around the same time. I then withdrew the dildos from within Serena and pushed her onto the bed on her side of the room. I began licking off her juices which splashed onto her back side, while beginning to move down towards her legs. I continued licking along Serena's socked legs, leaving a trail of my salvia along them until I reached her shoes. I removed them before continuing licking. Despite, probably wearing these shoes for quite some time now, the taste of her freshly shoeless feet wasn't as bad as it could have been. I finished at her toes, taking a few minutes on each one. I then repeated every I did with her other leg, before flipping over onto her back.

Serena raised her legs and I caught them. I then unzipped her skirt and threw it onto the ground over her shoes. I guided her feet towards my breasts, and she replied by giving my breasts the best gropes she could, considering she was using her feet. Serena had started holding her top up with her mouth and holding the peace sign with her hand close to her face. I then dropped her legs and quickly removed my tights and shoes before climbing on top of the bed and standing over her. The girl laying down raised her legs up and allowed me to lean on them. I then started stroking my pussy, knowing that when I climaxed her bare chest and face would be in direct firing range. I quickly came and my love juices landed in-between her breasts and on her face.

I laid down next to her and removed my shirt. Serena did the same, before placing her hat next to her.

'Man, that was amazing' she said panting.

'Yeah, I could continue. If I wasn't so tired' I replied slightly panting as well.

'Well there's something we can do' she said gesturing to her breasts.

'What do you have in mind?' I asked

'You suck on them while we drift off to sleep' She answered her panting slowly down.

We both flipped onto our sides and Serena brought one of her huge breasts up to my mouth. I then grabbed it with my tongue and brought both of them back into my mouth. I then embraced the naked girl and slowly drifted off to sleep with her, stroking her hair occasionally.

Just as soon as I fell asleep, I sprung back awake. My mouth fill with Serena's breast milk. I choked as I tried to empty my mouth. I opened it and let it all rush down my chest.

'That's seductive' Serena said before falling asleep again. I fell back down next to her and fell asleep again.

Even though I had Lisia as a girlfriend, I really considered giving Serena that role.

'Maybe I can have two girlfriends' I thought to myself as I slept.


End file.
